Better Left Unsaid
by Sanjuku
Summary: He wonders now if Masaomi had 'thoughts' about that time, too. KidaxMikado; fill for kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

This, Mikado thinks, is even more awkward than that time a group of giggling girls had asked if he and Masaomi were dating or not. All he'd been doing was innocently helping his friend get his sweatshirt off after it had snagged on one of his ear cuffs somehow- granted, his face had been pretty close to Masaomi's, and from far away it might have looked shifty, but Mikado had been too concentrated to notice that little detail. Getting fabric untangled from earrings is a lot harder than one might think.

He wonders now if Masaomi had 'thoughts' about that time, too. It's difficult to even eat around his best friend now, what with the strings of observations he can catch, such as _wonder what else he could do with that mouth_ and _wish i could be that ice cream_. He's taken to concentrating on Anri's thoughts instead, because she thinks relaxing things like _the wind feels nice today_ and _the flowers look more energetic than they did last spring,_ even though Mikado has caught them both asking themselves _what would they think if they found out? _and he can't deny that he's thought that before and it makes him a little concerned.

All of that pales in perspective to the lewd things he's discovered Masaomi has fantasized about doing with him.

_think he'd blush a lot, think he'd like it when i put my mouth on him-_

Mikado does indeed blush a lot, but not necessarily in the situation that Masaomi would want him to. He tries to hide his burning cheeks by turning his head away to stare at a nearby building; he can't recall how he acquired the ability to read minds, but he thinks it might have had something to do with that fortune cookie he'd pulled the previous week, because in the movies it's always fortune cookies or strange occurrences that tell people of oncoming phenomena. Never mind that the fortune read that he simply needed to broaden his horizons- he figures that just hearing what his best male friend wants to do with him is enough broadening of horizons for the whole city of Ikebukuro.

"You okay, Mikado?" Masaomi taps his shoulder, seemingly confused, but he's really staring at the flesh of Mikado's neck. _wonder what he'd do if i leaned over and-_

"I-..I'm okay!" Mikado lies, talking a bit too loudly in order to dispel Masaomi's thoughts.

The blonde doesn't look convinced, and he lays a hand on the slur of Mikado's shoulder. _would be better without this jacket on- _"If anything's bothering you, you can tell me, you know."

_shouldn't look like that, wish i could just throw him down right here-_

"I know!" Mikado clears his throat, looking down so he doesn't have to look at Masaomi. "U-Um, I'm just not feeling too good today, so..."

_i can take really good care of you- _"Aww...so I guess hitting on girls today is out? Want me to walk you home, Mikado?"

"N-n-no! I can walk myself!"

_does he know? how could he have- _"C'mon, man. If you're feeling sick then you shouldn't walk home all alone."

"I-I'm really okay to at least walk home, Kida-kun! Really!"

_he's hiding something_, Masaomi realizes, and Mikado's new skill allows him to register the hurt that shocks through his best friend's belly. "Alright, alright, I get it. Geez, Mikado."

Masaomi is obviously worried, and despite the disturbing things he's thinking, Masaomi is still Masaomi. Mikado sighs inwardly. "U-Um...on second thought, maybe I could use some help..."

For once, Masaomi's thoughts match his restored jovial speech as he perks up instantly, "Good choice, Mikado! I'm magical, so I can make you feel so much better just like that!" Mikado isn't reassured and almost frowns at the second connotation behind those words, but forces himself to smile at the blonde.

As long as he can avoid accidentally answering Masaomi's thoughts, spilling his secret, and being 'accidentally' molested, then it'll he fine, right?

"Do you feel dizzy? D'you need to lean on me or anything, Mikado?" _say yes say yes say yes-_

It occurs to Mikado that he's dug himself into quite an impressive ditch. He feels fine (well, as fine as he could feel with Masaomi beside him beginning to imagine just how he'll goad Mikado into letting him into his bed) and there's no way he can fake being sick- he's definitely no Hanejima Yuuhei. Hopefully all the blushing that his friend is making him do and the perpetual stammer that seems to infect his speech will be enough to convince Masaomi, who will probably be too busy wrapped up in his own fantasies to notice anything off anyways. "N-No, I can walk fine. My place isn't that far away, you know..."

"No way, you look like you're about to keel over! Your face is burning up! Here, let's do this-" Masaomi wraps his arm casually around Mikado's waist, hand positioned lightly on his hip. Mikado starts violently and flails his arms around, but is effectively unable to remove Masaomi's intruding aid. _so, so, close, hand went right past it, goddamn mikado why do you have such a nice ass-_

Blinking, Mikado almost turns around to stare at his rear, remembering just in time that such an action would immediately be under suspicion. He...what? Since when did he have a nice...

He figures it's just better not to puzzle over Masaomi's thought process and settles for politely ignoring the fact that Masaomi is now holding him like he hoped to hold a girl someday. Do...do people notice this? He hopes not, fervently praying to whatever god that gave him this 'power' to gift him the power of eternal luck, too.

Mikado bites his lip. He releases it as if he's been scalded as soon as he gets wind of Masaomi's opinion on this habitual gesture; the other boy's attention has sucessfully been drawn to Mikado's mouth and his imagination supplies the rest.

"So, what're your symptoms?" Surprisingly, this question comes without perverted intentions. It's just Masaomi, concerned for Mikado's wellfare among the various other ravenous fabricated anecdotes.

"Um..." Mikado scrambles to think and merely manages to summarize how he's feeling now: "I just feel really warm, and kind of light-headed." Somehow, it's not a bad warm or an irritating light-headedness. Mikado blames this on a natural reaction to being touched romantically because it's the only thing that makes sense and it's the only thing he wants to believe.

"Hmm...maybe just a slight fever? Still, you can never be too careful!" Masaomi directs them both to the right, humming lightly as he helps Mikado dodge a group of elderly folk. _fuck, he's so warm-_ "I'm assuming you've got blankets?" _haha, maybe some we can mess up-_"Oh, and I'll make you soup, too!"

"Y-Yeah, I've got some. And I have soup, too," admits the dark-haired teen currently suffering from the ultraordinary ability. Mikado can only desperately wonder what he did to deserve this. Sure, people think it would be completely cool to be able to read minds (Mikado had once thought that; it seemed so long ago, that time when he didn't have to worry about whether his friend would give in to the urge to allow his hand to slip lower and drift towards the right), but some things are just-

_whoa, i wonder what kind of position he'd wanna do it in?_

-better left unsaid.

:

Mikado can't count the number of times Masaomi has visited the small living space he calls his apartment, to do homework, to talk, to eat, anything. It's sort of a routine- when neither has nothing to do, Mikado's apartment is the destination.

The number of comments on how 'sexy' he looks while cooking (Masaomi couldn't figure out how to use the stove, for Pete's sake, and canned soup doesn't even really count as cooking) is quickly surpassing that infinite number. Mikado almost wants to chuck the large spoon he's stirring his soup with at Masaomi's face, if only to assure that his own bloodflow can still go somewhere other than his cheeks. He misses being able to tell him to shut his mouth now (granted, he never had, but at least it had been an option), and knowing that Masaomi will know if he tells him to stop thinking is frustrating.

_mikadoooo, i'd taste so much better than that soup, right-_

"Could you sto- ...um, Masaomi, could you stop staring at me?" Mikado backtracks just in time; 'staring' would be a lot better to say than the 'thinking' that he'd been about to blurt out, and it might still solve his problem, right?

"I'm not staring," Masaomi grins cheekily. Rolling his eyes, Mikado goes back to firmly ignoring him. He should have known Masaomi would joke around, and the sad thing is that he's slowly, slowly getting accustomed to the blonde's eyes on him. "Almost done?" _take your time, i have a nice view-_

"Why are you still standing in the kitchen?" asks Mikado in pure exasperation, stutter nonexistent.

"Hm? I'm not in the way, Mikado."

"Y-you're making me nervous," the darker-haired of the two mumbles, anxiety returning, prodding the chicken noodle concoction in front of him with the spoon.

_oh, really?_ Masaomi is pleased about Mikado's admittance. "We should play the nervous game," his best friend says, leering hopefully. _it would be the perfect chance-_

"No, I...I'm sick, remember?" Mikado, thankfully, has some sort of excuse. Not even Masaomi would chance getting sick.

But Masaomi just scoffs, "I'm not gonna get sick by just touching, Mikado. It's not like I'm shoving my tongue down your throat or anything." _that's actually not a bad idea-_

"We...we shouldn't take a chance," Mikado argues weakly, staring fixedly at the soup in the hopes that something that would help the situation would magically float to the surface.

"Alright, now we've definitely gotta play later," says Masaomi cheerfully. _can't back out now, _his mind sings.

Mikado doesn't answer, reaching to turn off the stove while chewing desperately on his lip. If he can distract Masaomi from playing the nervous game for a couple hours, until he has to leave for home...

Hah, fat chance. Even Mikado knows that he's screwed when it comes to something like this. He'll most likely end up saying he's nervous before Masaomi's even touched him, just to avoid the hassle of it. But...what about when he has to touch Masaomi?

Mikado swears he feels his heart stop. "S-s-soup's ready," he informs the boy behind him shakily. If he has to play this game, Masaomi won't ever admit that he's nervous and he'll have to keep going, what does he do what does he do what does he-

"You okay?" Masaomi comes up and places his hand on Mikado's shoulder, leaning over so that he's breathing right on Mikado's ear, and Mikado doesn't have to tune in to his thoughts to know that it's all on purpose.

:::::

_Original Prompt:_

_"Mind Reading- KidaxMikado_  
><em>One day, Mikado acquires the ability to read people's minds…and finds out that Kida has very inappropriate, dirty thoughts about him.<em>

_-An extra embarrassed Mikado, because it's damn hard trying to keep a straight face when someone's fantasizing about you right in front of you._

_Actual smut is not required, but would be welcomed!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine," Mikado lies, "C'mon, go get some bowls, Masaomi," he insists, spinning a few dials on the stove until the old thing lets one final murmur loose and then lapses into quiet.

The other male sighs disappointedly (but only in his mind; out loud he simply hums his consent) and the warmth fades from Mikado's clothed shoulder. He twirls over to the numerous and miniscule cabinets Mikado has had pre-installed in the even tinier kitchen, knowing already where the dishware is and tugging two bowls out with a flair that is all Masaomi. "Where are we even gonna eat it?" is his first voiced concern following this action.

"Um..." Mikado is momentarily distracted and perturbed by the _i wonder if you can do foodplay with soup? nah, it's probably too hot and it's no good when it's cold- _that floods his brain. "W-we can just sit on the floor in the other room, I guess."

"On the floor?" Masaomi complains, but waits patiently for Mikado to spoon his food into one of the bowls and hand it over anyways. _there's all kinds of things you can do on the floor, but this-_

"Well, this place is small, so you'll just have to deal with it," says Mikado a little louder than usual before Masaomi begins to envision just what one can do on the floor. He winces as he realizes that it doesn't even have to be perverted yet and he's already taking desperately preventive measures. Suddenly a thought strikes him like a sign-pole wielding blonde to Izaya's face:

What if he suffers from some sort of overexposure and starts thinking like Masaomi?

Anri would never want to be around him again, if that happened, and...and who knows what Masaomi would think, but he'd probably use it to his advantage at every given moment. His classmates would shun him, his parents would disown him, even his online friends would abandon him, and...and...!

"That's a pretty weird expression you've got there, Mikado," Masaomi observes from where he's positioned himself on the black-haired boy's cheap flooring. _looks almost like- _"You got your soup yet? Ah, I totally forgot you were sick! Quick, eat as fast as you can so you can lay down!"

Mikado isn't sure that a sick person eating fast is the best idea, but he's not really sick, so he lowers his body down to seat himself a safe distance from his best friend and obediently takes a bite and swiftly swallows. A bit of the broth slides down his cheek, and Mikado instinctively lifts a hand to wipe it away.

_i would have died if this had been clam chowder or something-_

Remembering that he doesn't like to eat in front of Masaomi, Mikado wills the blush from his features to no avail, waiting anxiously until the blonde gives up on gazing at him and starts on his own meal before continuing.

"You really wolfed that down," Masaomi blinks after he notices that Mikado's finished in under five minutes.

Mikado laughs sheepishly, "I...I was really hungry." He purposely leaves out the part about not wanting to garner Masaomi's attention again, but what the other teen doesn't know won't hurt him.

...goodness knows that ignorance was bliss in Mikado's case.

"So," Masaomi grins wickedly as he finishes eating, slowly setting down his bowl down for added effect (Mikado knows this because Masaomi congratulates himself for it in his mind), "How about that nervous game? Ready to lose?" _i'll win either way, haha-_

"Gotta wash the dishes!" Mikado forces out, swiping Masaomi's empty dish and stacking it on top of his own. He knows he can't escape his terrible fate, or Masaomi's perverted intentions for that matter, but he'll try to avoid it for as long as possible.

_aw c'mon, are dishes really more important?_ Masaomi pouts, staying sullenly seated. _he can't be suspicious or anything, cause i've been totally smooth so far-_

Mikado cringes at that, rubbing the dirty spoon clenched in his hand more vigorously. "Hey, Kida-kun..." he calls to his friend hesitantly, wondering whether his next plan of action is for the best.

...Probably not.

"Hm?" _so freaking cute when he gets all shy like that_

Well...at least cute isn't as bad as sexy. Guys can find other guys cute, right? Or...maybe not. "Um, what would you do if I could...um, r-read minds?"

Masaomi stares at him from his spot on the flooring for a total of three seconds. "Didn't we ask each other questions like that when we were five?"

"I, I mean...hypothetically, just answer the question," Mikado flounders through his words, laying the second bowl he's washed face-up in the tiny sink. Masaomi's probably too dense to catch on and figure out that it's an actual, serious question, but still, Mikado can't help but be worried that maybe his friend will surprise him.

"I dunno," Masaomi's tone is musing and innocent, but..._hm..mind reading_

_-that would be really kinky actually-_

"It would not!" Mikado sputters helplessly. Really, he'd never known before that it was possible to have a completely, utterly, unavoidably one-track oriented mind...!

The blonde stares.

Mikado backtracks, "I...I mean, someone said that it would be fun. But I don't think it would be, you know?"

_coulda sworn he was answering my thinking but that's impossible, right?_ "Oh, okay. But hey, what's with the sudden questioning? 'Specially about something so...I dunno, kiddish. Let's talk women, Mikado!" Masaomi sings, throwing his arms into the air and letting his body flop backwards against Mikado's floor. _ouch, that actually hurt, but i hope he doesn't want to talk about women-_

"O-...okay," Mikado agrees quickly. If they talk about girls, then maybe Masaomi will turn straight and non-perverted again.

"...what, really?" Blinking, the light-haired male sat up to peer at his friend. "Hey, Mikado, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, go ahead. T-Talk about girls," Mikado urges, even though girls just make him feel awkward and talking about them makes him feel even more so. It's not that he's gay or anything, he's just...not good with girls.

"Well, alright then," hums Masaomi, placing a theatrical hand against his temple and tapping slightly. _damn, i can't even think of anything, he's gonna catch on-_ "So! Anri-chan is very, very erotic, am I right?" _now, just waggle your eyebrows, maybe it'll make him blush-_

Mikado's cheeks blossom pink, and he doesn't know if they've ever done that so much since before he found out about Masaomi's unorthodox fascination with him. Or, at least his body. But...he would have never guessed that Masaomi was losing interest in girls because of him. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, is Mikado finally showing some interest in the ladies?" _dammit, no no no, at least be asexual so no one can have you-_

Mikado's tongue trembles on the verge of 'no' and 'yes', even though the latter is what should be the obvious answer.

He takes the safe route and doesn't answer at all, busying himself with coming over to sit next to his friend-close, but not too close. He doesn't want to give Masaomi any more ideas, after all. "Hey, let's test and see if we can read minds," the blonde suggests cheekily. To Mikado's dismay, Masaomi leans to rest his body weight upon Mikado's arm, pillowing his face on one rounded shoulder. _so soft-_"I'll go first! What am I thinking?"

_his expression if I kissed him, right now, what he'd do if my hand slipped up his shirt, just to feel-_

Mikado's faced with a decision.

He can let Masaomi know right now that he knows what he's thinking, and maybe relieve himself of the thoughts Masaomi's been having-even if maybe his best friend can't help it-or, he can lie, and keep him in the dark for a little longer. Mikado has realized that Masaomi will find out, somehow, someday. Still, he doesn't want to bring embarrassment onto them both. But Masaomi's thoughts have succeeded in making him curious; he wonders, wonders if it would feel weird to have his best friend kissing him, if it would be weird to know what he's thinking about all through it.

"You're sure concentrating hard, Mikado! C'mon, it's not like you're actually reading my mind or anything," Masaomi chuckles, unaware of turmoil in the dark-haired teen's mind. He adjusts his resting position on Mikado; his inner mind theater still plays out the fantasy of the two of them together.

"You're..." He begins, but his mouth has gone dry with nervousness, "You're thinking about...k-kissing me."

He had to push it out, or he would never have been able to say it, but he does, and Masaomi's thoughts go completely blank for a moment before he laughs anxiously, "You're joking." _no way no way no way-_

"I'm not j-joking," Mikado closes his eyes and looks away: Masaomi has gone tense against his shoulder. "You were thinking about...my face if you k-kissed me."

"Mikado," Masaomi says, voice small, "Can...would you happen to be able to read minds? For real?" _this has to be a coincidence, i'll just play it off if he was kidding-_When Mikado says nothing, he continues, "So...you've been hearing my thoughts the entire time." He hasn't moved from Mikado's shoulder, but he's a fraction away from it.

"Yeah," Mikado admits sheepishly, and that's the last straw before Masaomi jumps up, heading for the door to grab his shoes.

_shit, fuck, i'm sorry mikado, i'm sorry-_

"I'll see you tomorrow at school-"

"Wait!" Mikado scrambles up, tumbling over to his door to slide in front of it, blocking Masaomi's escape. "Don't leave, it's okay-"

"No it's not," Masaomi looks as if he wants to pry Mikado away from the exit, but at the time he doesn't want to touch him, and somehow...that hits Mikado like a punch in the gut. It hurts. "Mikado, you just found out that I'm...I'm gay, for you! The things I've been thinking..." he trails off in exasperation.

"Try kissing me," Mikado challenges, and he's not completely sure what made him say it, but Masaomi pauses.

"...what?" _did he just...is he crazy?_

"I'm not crazy," Mikado says, and it just further reminds Masaomi that he can hear what he thinks, "I-I'm serious."

The blonde examines him, speculating, until finally he relents, "Alright, but..." _just don't hate me when you don't like it-_

"If I don't like it," Mikado corrects absentmindedly.

Masaomi shakes his head, moving a little closer in preparation. "This is so weird." Nevertheless, he lurches forward suddenly, as if he might lose his nerve, and presses his mouth to Mikado's in a far more innocent kiss than the one he'd been imagining earlier.

As he pulls away, a feverishly blushing Mikado grabs on to his arm. "I mean," he says, "kiss me the way you were thinking before."

_shit, that was hot-_"Are you sure?" Masaomi asks anxiously, excitement fluttering through his stomach.

Mikado's answer is "Yes," even though he's not sure, but he's the one that can read minds and not Masaomi and so he gets away with it-his blonde friend frowns briefly in indecision before bending to ease his mouth over Mikado's once more. _you're holding your lips too tightly closed,_ Masaomi tells him silently, and Mikado gingerly allows them to open; Masaomi is instantly slipping his tongue through the gap, skimming over white teeth and sliding over the wetness of Mikado's tongue and it feels weird, weirder than Mikado had expected, but not weird in the bad way.

It hits him again: not weird in the bad way.

Masaomi doesn't realize the revelation that has just graced Mikado with all its subtext and meanings but he still huddles closer, making a small sound in the back of his throat. Brown eyes slip shut. _mmm, damn- _Was he...moaning?

Mikado panics momentarily. Moaning means kissing him isn't bad, but should he respond or something? He doesn't know how to do any of this-hesitantly he flicks his tongue over Masaomi's, mentally wincing because he doesn't know if that felt as good for the other as it did for him-and he's shocked again because it feels good. Masaomi's retort is to groan again, breathless already, and the noise makes Mikado aware of the fact that he can't breathe, either.

Holy...this settles it. He's gay for his best friend. What will Masaomi-

...oh, right. He'll probably just kiss him harder.

That thought aside, Mikado's now getting nervous for a whole different reason: Masaomi's mind is blank except for _yesyesyesyesyes-_ and Mikado can't really breathe and he really needs to even if kissing feels nice, but being able to take in oxygen does, too. The dark-haired teen finally manages to push Masaomi away slightly in order to gasp air in his lungs, swallowing hard, and he tries not to think about how the fact that he might have just ingested some of Masaomi's saliva should gross him out but it doesn't.

_damn, i've been waiting so long to do that-_

"I know you have, but...but just wait a minute," Mikado begs, chest heaving. Masaomi most likely has more experience with kissing than he does, and he talks more, so he can probably hold his breath longer.

"Was...was that bad?" The less winded of the pair inquires cautiously.

Mikado inhales deeply once more. "N-No," he sighs out on the exhale. He's pretty sure Masaomi's set his cheeks permanently on fire, what with the constant embarrassing and touching and now kissing. He's so distracted he doesn't even notice the beaming smile Masaomi shoots him.

_ah, damn, i think i love you- ...wait, he can hear that, crap-_ "Sorry! That was probably better left unsaid," he laughs, trying to cover up how quickly his heart is beating. _probably wasn't ready to hear that-_

Mikado blushes and shakes his head in disagreement, because out of all the things Masaomi has thought about him-that one doesn't make him wish he'd never heard a thing. Some things, after all, are more well off spoken out loud.

And then he realizes: not everything Masaomi thinks is embarrassing for just Mikado.

"So, uh...now that I know you'll like it...how about that nervous game?"

...except, of course, for things like that.


End file.
